Tenchi Muyo/Sonic - Battle for Jurai
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: The final major storyline of the Tenchi/Sonic story! Eggman has Jurai, now it's up to Tenchi, Sonic and the others to take it back. But, not without some help! *Chapter 4 added AT LONG LAST!*
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog: Battle for Jurai  
  
Chapter One - Prepare for Departure  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All Tenchi Muyo Characters are owned by AIC and Pioneer  
All Sonic the Hedgehog Characters are owned by Sonic Team and SEGA  
Any others are owned by their respective owners  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rain. It never supposed to rain at the Masaki home.   
Unfortunantly, it was now. And thanks to this, it ruined a perfectly  
planned day for the family. They were supposed to have a picnic outside  
today, filled with fun and games. Now, they're stuck channel surfing.  
  
"Seenitseenitseenitseenitseenitseenitseenitseenitseenit...."  
Sonic muttered, as he constantly hit the "UP" button on the remote.  
"Nothing on...."  
  
"Tell me about it...." Washu said. "I'm so bored, I don't even  
have the nerve to experiment today!"  
  
"Talk about being out of character...." Shadow said.  
  
"For once in my life, I wish something exciting would happen."  
Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh, I can think of one thing that can excite you..." Ryoko   
said, a mischevious grin on her face.  
  
"Ryoko, I just ate!" Mina said, a low growl in her voice. She  
knew what she was talking about, and everyone couldn't take it   
anymore. It was something that has gone on since Ryoko first came to  
the house and it intensified after going to the Station Square dance  
club and she and Tenchi became a couple. Luckly, Amy wasn't like that  
around Sonic.  
  
"This bites...." Tails said. He yawned and went to sleep.  
  
"I wonder when this'll end......" Sasami said.  
  
"I hope it ends soon, Sasami...." Ayeka said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel Island. Once again, its guardian, Knuckles the Echinda,  
stands firm over the Master Emerald, his friends Chaos and Tikal  
watching him.  
  
"Knuckles has been standing there for quite some time, Chaos."  
Tikal said. Chaos let out a small growl. "I guess he's trying to break  
his record of 10 hours standing still. You know how long he's been like  
that?" Chaos shook its head. "Thought so." Just then, a mysterious ship  
soared by, a fleet of other, smaller ships flying beside it, attacking  
it. This snapped Knuckles out of his trance.  
  
"What the?!" Knuckles said, in shock. Realising what the ships  
attacking the bigger ship was, he went into battle mode. "Looks like   
even Eggmen can hate visitors."   
  
"Looks like he finally moved." Tikal said.  
  
Knuckles ran to where the bridge that once connected the Master  
Emerald shrine to the Echinda Tribe village, the echinda took off and   
glid to the closest ship. "Heh. Egg Fighters." The echinda activated   
his Hammer Glove attachments and bashed the cockpit, spliting the ship   
in half. He flew over to the other ships and did the same to the rest.   
He, then, flew over to the big ship's "cockpit" and peered in to see  
two women unconsious and on the floor. Knuckles bashed open the window,  
dropped in, and ran to the two and began trying to revive them. Slowly,  
they began to stir.  
  
"Ow. My head...." One of them said. She was Queen Misaki. She  
took one look at Knuckles and did the only thing she could think of:  
give him one of her patented bear hugs. "OH, HOW SO KE-UTE!!!"  
  
"ACK! Need...air....can't....breath...." Knuckles sputtered.  
  
"Sister, please let go of him." the second woman said. She was  
Queen Funaho. Misaki looked at Funaho, blinked a few times, looked at  
Knuckles, and released him. The echinda was bluer than Sonic.  
  
"Air....thank goodness." Knuckles said, standing up and   
coughing.  
  
"Oh, my. I'm sorry." Misaki said.  
  
"No problem." Knuckles said, back to his normal self. "Why were  
those ships attacking you."  
  
"Something bad has happened on Planet Jurai." Funaho said.  
"A scientist named Dr. Robotnik has taken it over, and...."  
  
"WAIT A SECOND!" Knuckles said, in surprise. "Robotnik? Taken  
over a planet?!"  
  
"Is that bad?" Misaki asked.  
  
"Sister, it's worser than that!" Knuckles said.  
  
"That is why we must go find my great grandson, Tenchi." Funaho  
said.  
  
"Tenchi?" Knuckles said. "About 6 foot, has a lightsword, has  
a bunch of girls hanging around him."  
  
"That's him!" Funaho said.  
  
"Then he won't be enough!" Knuckles said. "A friend of mine is  
living with him...."  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Misaki said. Knuckles nodded. "But, how  
can he help?"  
  
"Sister, you're looking at one of the greatest robot bashers on  
Earth!" Knuckles said. "How did you know of him, anyway?"  
  
"He was in a Galaxy Police report file on the total elimination  
of the space criminal Kain." Funaho said.  
  
"He was the one who put him away for good. After your grandson  
turned him into salami." Knuckles said.  
  
"Okay, you've convinced us." Funaho said.  
  
"Huh?! How did you know I was...." Knuckles said, in surprise.  
Funaho said nothing. "Whatever...." In no time flat, the ship was  
near the Masaki residence.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AAAARGH! RAIN STOP!" Amy shouted. All rain and no sun was  
driving her nuts. As if someone heard her, it "stopped" raining. "Huh?!  
Hey, look! It stopped raining!" Everyone looked through a window and  
saw that it didn't stop, it was being blocked....by a Juraian ship.  
  
"What in the....?" Sonic said. "What is that?!"  
  
"It's one of the royal Juraian cruisers!" Ayeka said. "Not just  
that...."  
  
"It's MOMMY'S!" Sasami said, full of cheer. She ran out, the  
others following suit. At the porch, the group were greeted by the  
two queens and the echinda.  
  
"Knuckles?!" Shadow said, in total shock. "What are you doing  
here with them?!"  
  
"They were under attack." he said. "So, I just tagged along to  
help them get here."  
  
"Attacked?" Ayeka said. "Who would attack you?"  
  
"Robotnik." Funaho, Misaki and Knuckles said in unison. The   
others looked at the three in surprise.  
  
"But, why would Doc Eggman attack you guys?" Sonic said.  
  
"This 'Eggman', as you call him, attacked Planet Jurai   
furiously, decimating most of our army and killing King Asuza." Funaho  
said. Misaki began watering up.  
  
"It was so horrible!" Misaki said. Ayeka and Sasami couldn't  
believe their ears.  
  
"Father's....dead....?" Ayeka said. "No....he couldn't be...."  
  
"Daddy....no....." Sasami said, her voice waivering, eyes full  
of tears. Tails looked over to Sasami, who instantly wrapped her arms  
around the fox and began crying on his shoulder.  
  
"And Robotnik killed him?" Shadow said. The queens nodded.  
  
"Man, that's too far. Even for him!" Ryoko said. "And here I  
thought Achika's revival and death was too far!"  
  
"I knew one day this would happen." a voice said. Everyone   
turned to see Katsuhito standing there. His eyes were red from the   
crying. "I figured one day Jurai would fall. I never suspected that the  
scientist would be the reason."  
  
"This is gonna be easy! We go to this Jurai place, get rid of  
Eggman and head back to Earth in time for dinner!" Mina said.  
  
"It's not that easy, little one." Funaho said. "He put a bounty  
on our and most of your heads!"  
  
"What?!" Tenchi said. "Man, he's determined to make sure we   
DON'T get to Jurai."  
  
"You got that right!" A voice said. Everyone turned their heads  
to see a group of armored humanoids. Their leader walked closer. "I'd  
advise you ALL to drop any weapons you have, and surrender." He was  
answered by a plasma blast by Ryoko.  
  
"There's no way in Hell that we'll do ANYTHING like that!"  
Ryoko said.  
  
"FINE! Then, you'll DIE!" the leader said. "TAKE NO PRISONERS!"  
With that, the humanoids attacked, lasers blazing. Ayeka, in an  
instant, activated her shields to deflect the attacks, but they ended  
up breaking them. "HA! You actually think the puny Power of Jurai you  
hold is gonna help here?"  
  
"It may not, but let's see you handle the Power of CHAOS!"  
Knuckles said, holding out his gloved hand. "BEHOLD MY POWER!" With   
that, he unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning. The blast ended up  
blowing up some of the weapons the men had.  
  
"Nice try, furball." The leader said. All of a sudden, they  
activated massive cannons from behind their backs. "Say yer prayers,  
droolbuckets!"  
  
"Is it me, or does this seem a little too cliched?" Sonic said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Too cliched." Washu said.  
  
"Hi, honey! I'm home!" a voice said. Everyone looked up to see  
Sabian lowering from the sky. The attackers turned their attention to  
the newcomer. Firing at the armored form, they realized that they were  
in deep trouble. "I see you've got pests! Well, the exterminator's   
here!" He pointed his right arm at the group and fired its blasters at  
them, killing them.  
  
"Man, where have you been?!" Sonic said, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, just having fun in Afghanistan with Vegeta." Sabian   
said.  
  
"Afghanistan this and Afghanistan that! Look, let the U.S.   
handle it!" Washu said.  
  
"Can't help it. It's in my blood." Sabian said.  
  
"Yeah, and your head's up your...." Amy said.  
  
"So, what's the deal with the armored nutballs?" Sabian said.  
With that, everyone began to explain everything that happened on Jurai.  
"WHAT?! That's impossible!"  
  
"Afraid so." Misaki said.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Sabian said.  
  
"At the moment, it's dodge the bounty hunters, reach Jurai, and  
overthrow Eggman." Ryoko said.  
  
"Sounds like an idea." Sabian said. "But, uh, how do we get  
there?" He looked at everyone there, then he looked at the ship the  
queens arrived in. "I doubt all of us could fit ourselves in that."  
  
"And Ryo-ohki's outta the question." Ryoko said.  
  
"I guess it's time to expand!" Washu said.  
  
"HUH?!" the others said. They turned to Washu, who was dressed  
in construction clothes.  
  
"We'll just modify the existing ship with parts from others!"  
Washu said.  
  
"Hey, I could like this!" Tails said. "So, what do we need to  
start this?"  
  
"Simple, all we need is Ryu-oh's pod, and any scraps of wood  
and metal in the lake." Washu said.  
  
"Hmm....I may have some things back on the island that could be  
usful." Knuckles said. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back."  
  
"Sweet!" Sonic said. "I hope you're planning to hang around to  
kick some Eggbutt."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I plan to." Knuckles said. With that, the  
echinda took off to the sky and headed back to Angel Island.   
  
"Hey, Ryoko." Tenchi said to the space pirate. "Are you feeling  
okay?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Ryoko said, a confused look on her face.  
  
"You haven't made any rude comments to Ayeka or anything like  
that." Tenchi said.  
  
"She doesn't deserve it. Besides, when I get to Jurai, that  
damn Eggman'll regret even KNOWING I exist!" she said. With that, she  
hovered over to the lake and phased through it to the bottom.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a part Washu's lab, a (still) teary-eyed Ayeka walked   
towards Ryo-oh's pod, Tails right behind her.  
  
"Ayeka, you okay?" Tails asked.  
  
"No, I'm not, Tails." Ayeka said. "My father's dead, the empire  
in the hands of that madman, Ryoko won Lord-Tenchi....my life's a  
mess." She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do...."  
  
"Cheer up, Ayeka!" Tails said. "Things will work out in the  
end! Trust me!" Ayeka turned to the fox, a small smile on her   
tear-stained face.  
  
"Thank you." she said, wiping her tears away. "Come on. Let's  
see what we can do with Ryo-oh's pod." They teleported inside the pod  
to an amazing surprise: the Ryu-oh tree was fully grown and in full  
bloom. "How....how did this happen!? I mean, last I saw, it was still  
a seed!"  
  
"Really?!" Tails asked her. Ayeka nodded. Just then, Tails  
noticed something at the base of the tree. Seven multi-colored gems  
encircled the tree. "What the? The Chaos Emeralds?! How did they get  
here?!"  
  
"Ah, I see my experiment worked!" a voice said. The two turned  
to see Washu walking up to them. "Back when we were at Station Square,  
I had Sonic and Shadow retrive the gems. I wanted to see if Chaos power  
could influence Juraian power, and I struck gold here!"  
  
"I guess the timing was perfect, eh, Miss Washu?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Washu said. "Tails, get your mech ready. We're   
gonna need it. Oh, and I'll teleport the pod out in a minute."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, the remodeling of the Juraian ship was going faster  
than expected. Knuckles had returned with a hovercraft filled with  
scrap parts from the wreakage of the Flying Battery ship. Ryoko and  
Sabian had retrived parts from the original Ryo-ohki, Ryu-oh, and the  
old Masaki house.  
  
"We should have this finished up before supper!" Sonic said,  
placing a piece of metal over one of the damaged areas of the vessel  
and speed-hammering it down tight. "Way before!"  
  
"Thank goodness!" Tenchi said. "The sooner we finish, the   
sooner we get outta here, the sooner Tails and Miss Washu get out of  
those getups!" Tenchi had a point. Ever since they started the   
construction, Washu and Tails were dressed up as the hosts from the  
TV show "Junkyard Wars". "They're creeping me out."  
  
"I'll never watch that show again....." Sabian said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Mina said.   
  
Five hours passed, and the ship's modifications were complete.   
It had both pods positioned beside each other, the original Ryo-ohki's  
"wings" as fins, rocket boosters from the Flying Battery attached   
under the fins, and the nose extended by parts of the original Masaki   
home and Ryu-oh.  
  
"Well, it's finished. The outside is, anyway." Shadow said,  
swiping sweat from his brow. "But, what do we call it?"  
  
"The Egg Beater!" Sonic exlaimed.  
  
"LAME!" Ryoko shouted. "How about....Ryu-ohki! I mean, it's  
part Ryo-ohki, part Ryu-oh...."  
  
"Part Masaki home, part Flying Battery...." Knuckles said.  
  
"Well, I think it's an excellent name!" Misaki said. She was  
holding both Ryo-ohki and the Chao from Station Square. "Reminds me  
of cute, little Ryo-ohki!" She brought the cabbit to her cheek and  
nuzzled it.  
  
"Then it's settled?" Tenchi asked. Everyone nodded and aggreed  
on it.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Sonic asked. "There's an   
Eggman to dethrone! Every second we waste is a second that is in his  
advantage!"  
  
"So, let's get moving!" Ryoko said. As everyone headed towards  
the ship, Tenchi went to Katsuhito, who was watching the whole thing.  
  
"Grandpa, are you coming with us?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. I want to take out Robotnik as much as Sonic does."  
Katsuhito said. As the two headed for the ship, a hail of energy ripped  
across the ground. The group looked up and saw a entire army of  
Eggrobos heading towards them.  
  
[By the order of Emperor Robotnik of the Eggman Empire, you are  
to surrender immediately or be destroyed!] One of the Eggrobos said.  
  
"Over our dead bodies!" Sonic shouted. That, apparently, was   
the wrong answer as they retaliated again. "Big mistake, yes?"  
  
[Die!] The Eggrobos said, firing at the group. The group   
scattered from the hail of blaster fire. As they got far enough, Sonic,  
Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Sabian and Ryoko fought back, attacking with  
everything they had. As they took down a few, more appeared. Even with  
Azaka and Kamidake's help, they were still overpowered by their sheer  
numbers.  
  
"Damn! Where do they come from!?" Sabian said, before being   
blasted in the back with a plasma blast.  
  
"Saiban!" Ryoko shouted, before she, too, was taken down.   
Pretty soon, the defensive line was defeated. As the gang gathered   
around the six, the Eggrobo squad landed and pointed their blasters  
at them.  
  
[Surrender or die?] One said.  
  
"We rather die fighting than surrender!" Tenchi said.  
  
[Suit yourself.] It said. As it powered up its blaster, a  
massive plasma shot zipped across, taking out the attacking robot and  
a few others. The plasma shot was followed by a flurry of slices,   
taking down a few other Eggrobos.  
  
"What in the....?" Washu said. The group looked around and saw  
two more robots. One was a blue robot, one of his arms in Arm Cannon  
mode. The second was a robot with long, blonde hair, wearing red  
armor and holding a beam saber.  
  
"Looks like we got here just in time, Zero!" the blue robot   
said.  
  
"Yeah. But, I doubt these bots are Mavericks, X" the red robot,  
Zero, said. All of a sudden, the Eggrobos aimed their blasters at the  
newcomers. "Then again...."  
  
"Alright, buckets of bolts, round two starts now!" Sonic said,  
standing up. As the two Maverick Hunters began their assault again,  
Sonic joined them, with a new sense of determination. Pretty soon, the  
others joined in, determined to take them down once and for all. Within  
10 minutes of X and Zero's arrival, the Eggrobos were either destroyed  
or retreating.  
  
"Well, that's that." Shadow said.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, you two." Tenchi said. "Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"Who, us?" X said. "I'm Megaman X, or just X."  
  
"And I'm Zero." Zero said.  
  
"The Maverick Hunters, right?" Washu said. The two nodded. "I   
knew it! So, what brings you here?"  
  
"We detected a massive Maverick movement heading here. It looks  
like it was these robots here." Zero said.  
  
"We could defenantly use your help." Sonic said. "Normally,  
those bots are just pushovers, but for some reason, they're much   
stronger this time around. That or I'm losing my touch."  
  
"You're not losing your touch, Sonic. They were much stronger."  
Katsuhito said, holding up a branch from the scraps of the Eggrobos.  
  
"That's a Juraian tree branch!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Robotnik must have upgraded his robots to use Juraian tree  
power." Funaho said. "We're in for a bigger fight than I thought."  
  
"We'll glady help you, if you need it." X said.  
  
"Thanks." Tenchi said. "At this point, we'll need all we can!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ryoko said. "Let's move it!"  
The group nodded, headed for "Ryu-ohki" and took off for space. As they  
did, the furries looked down at Earth as they entered the blackness of  
space.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful." Mina said. "It looks so peaceful and  
serene."  
  
"Yeah, it does." Shadow said. "For years, I used to look down  
on this planet, always wanting to know what it was like there. And now,  
I wish I still lived on the ARK, away from the troubles of the world."  
Mina looked at Shadow, pity in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Shadow. Everything'll be okay, you'll see." she   
said. She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Shadow  
looked at her at the corner of his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks. I know it will." he said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll take down Eggman, and be back home in no time   
flat!" Sonic said. "We'll teach him not to take over any planets behind  
our backs!"  
  
"I wonder what'll happen after we win." Tails said. "I mean,  
the king's dead. Does that mean we could lose the others?" the group  
looked at Tails.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even think of that." Sonic said. "If we take   
down Eggman, Tenchi may hafta accend to the throne. And we may lose   
both Ayeka and Sasami in the process, as well."  
  
"That won't happen." Misaki said, causing the furries to turn  
to look at her. "Azusa may be dead, but Funaho and I are perfectly  
capible of controling things on Jurai."  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Knuckles said. "I find the group Sonic  
hangs out with to be a very funny group!" The six looked at Misaki, who  
was still staring at the group.  
  
"Uh, what's wrong, your highness?" Amy asked. Out of an amazing  
impulse, the second queen scooped up the group and gave them her   
patented Misaki bear hug.  
  
"OH, YOU ARE SO KE-UTE!" she said as the others struggled to  
get out of her grip.  
  
"What is she: a Juraian or a flippin' bear trap?!" Shadow said.  
  
"Can't breath....no air...." Sonic sputtered.  
  
"Please let go of us...." Tails said.  
  
"Ow. My arm!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Sorry, my fault!" Knuckles said. His knuckles were poking her  
in the arm.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, but you're hurting us....BADLY!" Shadow shouted.  
This got Misaki back to her senses.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" she said, dropping the gang.  
  
"Now, I'm starting to wonder if this is such a good idea...."  
Knuckles said. The furries turned to see the others laughing at what  
happened. "Big time." The six let out a big sigh.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, it seems that my little adversaries have gotten a bit  
of help." Robotnik said. He had a spy camera following the group ever  
since the Eggrobos followed the two queens. "No matter. Even if they  
had all the help in the universe, I can still win." Eggman looked over  
to an entire row of tubes. Many of them were occupied. "And should they  
get far enough to threaten my reign, I still have my latest, and  
greatest achivements right here in these tubes!"  
  
[Sire, you've lost it.] Metal MK. 2 said as Robotnik started  
laughing.  
  
[Metal, he's always lost it.] A robot said, passing the robo-  
hedgehog.  
  
[True.] Metal said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next installment:  
-----------------  
Sonic: Man, no sooner do we get off the planet do we hafta land again.  
Tenchi: Does anyone know what a 'Sentinal 3' is?  
Amy: Once there, we're attacked by a group of outlaws and two bounty  
hunters after the bounty Eggman placed on us!  
Misaki: What did we do to deserve this?!  
Sonic: Can we pursuade them to stop attacking us and join our cause or  
will we be captives before we even get to Jurai? Find out next time in  
"Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, and Badniks!"  
Amy: It's defenantly on-the-run action!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Whoo-wee! This is it! The final major storyline in the Sonic  
Muyo saga! The adventure's begun, and it ain't stopping until the final  
blow is dealt! But, don't think it's over with after "Battle for   
Jurai". I'm in the process of writing a Christmas story set after this  
story, with appearances from many characters who have appeared in the  
series. There may be smaller stories later on. If you want to see the  
others in some oddball situation, I can do that, as well! Just as long  
as it is NOT NC-17! I will NOT write a lemon!  
  
As always, read and review!  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	2. Chapter 2

Tenchi Muyo/ Sonic the Hedgehog - Battle for Jurai  
  
Chapter Two: Bounty Hunters, Outlaws, and Badniks  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All Tenchi Muyo characters are owned by Pioneer and AIC  
All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team  
Megaman X and Zero are owned by Capcom  
All others are owned by their respective owners  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Space. The final fronteer. These are the voyages of the   
starship Ryu-ohki. Our mission...to kick Eggman's butt across the  
cosmos, that's what!"  
  
"Sonic, you forgot the rest of the lines?" Tenchi said,  
sweatdroping.  
  
"Heheheheheh....yeah...." Sonic said, blushing in   
embarrassment. Earlier, Sonic was given a dare by Ryoko to do the most  
stupidest thing he could think of. He ended up trying to recite the  
opening lines to 'Star Trek', changing some things to it.  
  
"I could recite the whole thing with my eyes close!" X said.  
  
"Don't, X." Zero said. "Are you willing to risk your dignity to  
do that?"  
  
"Good point." X said.  
  
"Well, I guess that means that Sonic now must wash the dishes  
after dinner instead of me!" Ryoko said, cackling after she said  
that.  
  
"Shoot." Sonic said, snapping his fingers. All of a sudden,  
Tenchi, Ryoko and Sonic's stomachs growled. "I hope Sasami's done with  
dinner...."  
  
"DINNER'S READY!" Amy said, running in the room.  
  
"Ah, great!" Tenchi said. "C'mon!"  
  
"No thanks." Zero said. "We're robots, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Tenchi said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the kitchen, the group, sans the Maverick Hunters, were at  
the table, ready to eat. At times, Ryoko and Ayeka fought over various  
foods they had. Shadow, by dinners end, had bent and broke many   
utinsels, thanks to his still-robotic arm. After dinner, the gang was  
met with some bad news.  
  
"Hey, guys! The pantry's bare!" Tails said.  
  
"What? How?" Funaho said. "Those pantrys are supposed to last  
for years!"  
  
"These two." Tails said, holding up a full-bellied Ryo-ohki  
and Chao-ohki (what Misaki decided to call the Chao). Ryo-ohki meowed  
in sorrow while Chao-ohki burped and let out a small giggle.  
  
"How could those two clean out the pantry SO FAST?!" Shadow  
asked.  
  
"I guess these two just wanted to see if they had bottomless  
stomachs." Washu said.  
  
"Great. Now what?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I guess we're gonna hafta land at a nearby planet and find  
some food." Ayeka said.  
  
"But, how?" Sasami said. "I mean, we're wanted criminals!"  
  
"Very carefully, I guess." Mina said.  
  
"Heh. Reminds me of the time when Kagato decided to take over  
the throne." Katsuhito said, grinning. "Always going to planet to  
planet, disguising ourselves to make sure we didn't get caught."  
  
"Yeah, it does feel like that." Tenchi said.  
  
"Hey, does anyone know what the closest planet is?" Amy said,  
the thought coming to her.  
  
"Hold on, I'll check." Washu said, bringing up her holo-top.  
In mere seconds, the answer came up. "Ah! Here we go! The closest   
planet is a place called Sentinel 3."  
  
"Sentinel 3? Never heard of it." Ryoko said.  
  
"That makes it better for us, in a way." Washu said. "This way,  
we can do what we hafta do and get out with no problems whatsoever!"  
  
"Yeah, and it'll give us a chance to conserve our strength for  
the battles ahead." Zero said.  
  
"The less fighting, the better." X said.  
  
"So it's agreed?" Knuckles said. The gang nodded.  
  
"Hey, guys! What the hell happened to our food?!" Sabian   
shouted. The group looked at him. "What?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In minutes, the gang was on Sentinel 3. The landing wasn't that  
spectacular, even if it WAS the massive ship landing in the water.   
After teleporting out, they went their seperate ways, planning to meet  
up a few hours later.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, I can't believe this!" Sonic said to himself, as he   
walked the city streets by himself as Amy had followed the girls,   
except for Ryoko,to some stores there. "Me, Sonic the Hedgehog,   
reduced to a common criminal...AGAIN!" he sighed at that. "Man, luck   
just doesn't want to be good to me."  
  
"You can say that again." a voice said. Sonic stopped and   
turned around.  
  
"Alright, who's there?" Sonic asked, ready to attack.  
  
"Let's just say that, I'm here to make your life a living   
hell." the person said, stepping out. It was an armored humanoid. The  
armor was orange, tan and red, with an arm cannon on its right arm.  
  
"Yeesh, as if there aren't too many weirdos as it is." Sonic  
said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shoot, nothing!" Knuckles said, climbing out of the dirt. He  
swept off the dirt from his fur and fixed his special fedora. "Nothing  
but old bullet shells. And I've dug through MOST of the city here!"  
He looked back and saw all the holes he dug in search of some sort of  
treasure. "Maybe I should get back with the others." He pulled out a  
pair of sunglasses, put them on, and prepared to take off into the  
sky.  
  
"Hey, you! Hold it right there!" A slightly screechy voice   
called out to him  
  
"Huh?" Knuckles said, turning around to see a humanoid cat girl  
standing there, her hands at her hips. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Aisha Clan-Clan of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire! Are you the  
one known as Knuckles the Echinda?" she said.  
  
"Guess I'm famous in the universe." Knuckles said, grinning.  
  
"Famous, nuttin'! You're under arrest for attempting to  
overthrow the Juraian empire!" Aisha said.  
  
"False charges, cat girl." Knuckles said. He turned back around  
and took off into the air.  
  
"HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEY! You can't do that to a Ctarl-Ctarl!"  
Aisha cried as he did that. She lept into the air, grabbed Knuckles'  
leg and tossed him back to the group.  
  
"Alright, cat girl, you're gonna get now!" Knuckles said,   
leaping up. "You'll regret messing with me!"  
  
"I always love a good chalenge!" Aisha said. They both went   
into fighting poses.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, at least there's somewhere I can get a decent drink."  
Ryoko said, heading into a bar, Ryo-ohki tagging along. She plopped  
down on a stool and ordered a drink. As she did that, two people   
watched her. One was a red-headed male with scars on his face. The   
other was a young, brown haired boy. They were both playing poker.  
  
"Hey, Gene. Doesn't she look familiar?" the boy asked his  
companion.  
  
"Y'know, she does, Jim. She certainly does. But, from where?"  
Gene said. Then it dawned on Jim.  
  
"She's one of the people that Robotnik person wanted." Jim  
said.  
  
"And he DID say we can name the price for them, right?" Gene  
said. He turned back and prepared to move at the right time.   
Unfortunantly, it was blown as another blue-haired woman walked in.  
She was accompanied by a white cabbit. Ryo-ohki reconised the cabbit  
immediately.  
  
"MiYA!" She meowed, rushing over to the cabbit.  
  
"Ciao!" He meowed, nuzzling her as she got close to him. His  
meow caught Ryoko's attention.  
  
'Ken-ohki?!' she thought in surprise. 'That must mean...' She  
turned and saw the woman standing there, a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Hello, Ryoko." she said.  
  
"NAGI!" Ryoko shouted. She lept up and formed a beam sword.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" she said.  
  
"I'm here to put you away for good." Nagi said, pulling out her  
rapier. "This ends here and now, and I don't care if Dr. Eggman wants  
you!"  
  
"Fine, let's end it!" Ryoko said, lunging at the bounty hunter.  
As the two left the bar, Gene and Jim raced out.  
  
"If we don't stop them, we're gonna be short one person, and  
that means less money for us!" Gene said. He pulled out a long, brown  
gun. "Hey, Jim. Give me a Caster Shell."  
  
"It's a good thing we bought some recently." Jim said, handing  
over a bullet. Gene placed it in the gun, charged it up and fired at  
Ryoko. Before it hit, a plasma blast collided with the bullet. Jim and  
Gene turned to see both Megaman X and Tails there. Tails was riding the  
Cyclone mech and X was wearing his Fourth Armor.  
  
"Stay away from our friend, or you'll regret even seeing us!"  
Tails said, his mech going into a stance.  
  
"I think we've hit bounty heaven!" Gene said, grinning goofily.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Find anyplace?" Sabian said.  
  
"Nope. Nothing." Tenchi said.  
  
"Nothing where I was." Zero said. Like many of the others, they  
were searching for a place to resupply their ship. "Man! This is NOT  
going good for us."  
  
"No kiddin'." Sabian said. "At this rate, Eggman will beat us  
because of starvation!"  
  
"I hope it doesn't come to that." Tenchi said.  
  
"You're right, young man." a voice said. The three turned to   
see a raven black-haired woman in a kimono standing there. In her sash  
was a black bokken. "You'll be beaten by me."  
  
"And who might you be?" Zero said.  
  
"I am Twilight Suzuka." she said. She pulled out a watch. "You  
have a few hours before sunset. Would you like to spend it making out  
a will?"  
  
"YEAH, RIGHT!" Sabian said, armoring up and pulling out his  
katana. "I'm not gonna sit around and just let you win! C'mon, let's   
get this over with!"  
  
"Very well, then. Let's do this." Suzuka said, pulling out her  
bokken. At that moment, Zero and Tenchi pulled out and activated their  
swords.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"About time we found a place where we can resupply." Ayeka   
said. Earlier, the girls had found a grocery store just mere seconds  
before Sonic was encountered by the armored humanoid. As they shopped,  
Sasami stopped, sighed and sat on a hanging out counter. Amy saw her  
do this and went over to her friend.  
  
"Hey, Sasami. What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Everything, Amy." Sasami said. "I mean, look at us! We're  
wanted criminals and we did NOTHING WRONG! Why did this happen? What   
did we do?" Sasami buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.  
Amy gave her friend a friendly hug.  
  
"Don't worry, Sasami. With Sonic, Tenchi and the others, we'll  
crack that Eggman open and make him regret he did what he did!" Amy  
said. Sasami looked up at Amy.  
  
"You think?" Sasami asked. Amy nodded. "I really hope so." As  
the two continued talking, they caught the attention of a young woman  
with black hair. She got a bit curious and went over to the two.  
  
"Excuse me." She said, scaring the two. "I'm sorry, but I  
can't help but wonder. Why do you say you're wanted criminals, but did  
nothing wrong?"  
  
"Because an evil scientist named Robotnik took over Jurai and  
placed a bounty on our heads with crimes we could NEVER do!" Amy said.  
  
"Robotnik?" the woman said. "Oh, my. Gene told me that he was  
going to find those people. And you're two of them?" the girls nodded.  
"Anyone else with you now?"  
  
"Yeah, my sister, my mothers and one of Amy's friends." Sasami  
said.  
  
"If you want, I can persuade some of my friends to help you."  
the woman said. "Oh, how rude of me. I should have introduced myself.  
My name's Melfina."  
  
"I'm Sasami and this is Amy Rose." Sasami said, introducing  
herself and the hedgehog.  
  
"Now, where can we find the...." Melfina began to say before  
a red streak smashed through one of the walls and landed over halfway  
through the store. "What in the world?" The three looked over and  
saw a dazed Knuckles laying there, Ayeka, Mina, Funaho, and Misaki  
standing by him.  
  
"KNUCKLES!" Amy shouted, seeing her friend on the ground   
starting to recover. A few seconds later, Aisha lept over the three  
girls and landed near Knuckles and began fighting the echinda again.  
  
"Aisha, stop fighting!" Melfina called out.  
  
"You, too, Knuckles!" Sasami said. The two fighters and the  
four girls near them looked at the three in surprise.  
  
"Amy? Sasami?" Knuckles said.  
  
"Why would you want us to stop fighting?" Aisha said, really  
peeved.  
  
"They're not the enemy." Melfina said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Aisha shouted. Knuckles backed up over to the girls  
near him.  
  
"What did Amy and Sasami say to her to get her on our side?"  
Knuckles asked the four.  
  
"I have no idea." They replied. Aisha walked over to Melfina.  
  
"Alright, Mel, I like to know WHERE you get the big idea that  
THESE people are NOT trying to overthrow the Juraian empire?" Aisha  
said.  
  
"Because, knucklehead, four-fifths of the Juraian royal empire  
is RIGHT HERE!" Amy said. Aisha's eyes grew wide.  
  
"No way!" Aisha said.  
  
"Yes way, Ctarl-Ctarl." Funaho said. Aisha turned and saw   
Funaho, Misaki and Ayeka approach her and Sasami poked her to let the  
cat girl know that she was with them.  
  
"What have I done?!" Aisha said. "I was ready to attack all of  
you!"  
  
"It's okay! We forgive you!" Misaki said, giving Aisha a bear  
hug.  
  
"Mother, please. It's embarrassing." Ayeka said.  
  
"It's 'Mommy', Ayeka." Misaki said, releasing Aisha. The  
Ctarl-Ctarl couldn't help, but laugh at what Misaki said.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Aisha said, between laughs. "One of the  
royal members of Jurai must call their own mother 'Mommy'!" This  
enfuriated Misaki. The second queen got in Aisha's face with a look  
that could scare a bunch of bulldogs.  
  
"Are you mocking my little Ayeka?!" Misaki said. Aisha,   
stunned, couldn't say anything. Misaki, then, grabbed Aisha's cheeks  
and pulled them as far as she could.  
  
"OWTH! OWTH! STHOP IT! STHOP IT!" Aisha shouted.  
  
"Sasami, do you still have that sign?" Ayeka asked her sister.  
  
"Sure do!" Sasami said, pulling it out. She pointed it at   
Aisha. "Here! Read this!"  
  
"Othay. I'm thory, pretty young lady." Aisha said. Misaki   
stopped, blinked, let go of Aisha's cheeks, smiled and gave her another  
hug. As the group was getting a good laugh out of this, a thought  
crossed Knuckles' mind.  
  
"Aw, man! If I was attacked by...." Knuckles began. He turned  
to Melfina. "...your name's Melfina right?" She nodded "....one of  
Melfina's friends, do you think there's more of them attacking the  
others?"  
  
"Oh, my. You're right, Knuckles." Ayeka said. "We gotta find  
them and stop them." As the group raced outside, a blue streak raced  
by, followed by a blue-auraed figure. Then, all of a sudden, Shadow  
raced towards the group.  
  
"Hey, did you see where Sonic went?" Shadow said. The group  
pointed in the direction he went. "Thanks!" With that, he raced in that  
direction.  
  
"What's going on?" Funaho asked.  
  
"I dunno. But, I'm gonna find out." Mina said, racing after  
Shadow.  
  
"We should try find the others, as well." Misaki said. With   
that, the girls ran off in search of their friends.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jeeze, what a way to end my life. Chased my a maniac with a  
gun." Sonic said, dodging blasts as the armored attacker chased him,  
nearly keeping up with him. Right behind them was Shadow and Mina, who  
were trying to keep up with them.  
  
"STAND STILL, YOU RODENT!" it shouted.  
  
"Make me!" Sonic said, making a face at it.  
  
"Mina, we gotta save him!" Shadow said.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"On my mark, we tackle that armored freak!" Shadow said.   
"Ready? NOW!" With all their might, the two lept towards the person,  
tackling it down to the ground, knocking its helmet off. Sonic skidded  
to a stop and looked at his pals turning the person over to knock some  
sense into it.  
  
"Well, whatta ya know? Saved by two other speedsters." Sonic  
said.  
  
"Alright, mister! No one attacks my friends and....." Shadow  
began to say as he turned the person around. Who he and Mina was   
looking at. It was a blonde-haired girl! "What in the...?"  
  
"Surprise!" she said, firing her arm cannon to get the two  
off. She grabbed her helmet, put it on, and turned around and faced  
Sonic. "Alright, hedgehog, are you gonna come quietly or am I forced  
to take action?"  
  
"Look, babe. I'm NOT the bad guy!" Sonic said. "You hafta  
believe me!"  
  
"Yeah, right! Give me one reason why I shouldn't blast you   
away." she said.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I finally figured out who you are. You're  
Samus Aran!" Sonic said  
  
"So?" she said.  
  
"And another thing, my friends ARE the Juraian royal family!"  
Sonic said. Samus looked up at Sonic.  
  
"What are you talking about? That fat guy is the ruler there."  
Samus said.  
  
"He overthrew the real family, and we're here to make sure they  
get the throne back." Shadow said.  
  
"Perhaps you can help us?" Mina said. Samus stood there silent,  
then she spoke up.  
  
"Okay, I'll help. But, if you're lying, I'll destroy all of   
you, got it?" she said.  
  
"No prob." Sonic said. "Now let's go and find the others."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MOVE IT, JIM!" Gene shouted, as he and Jim raced across the  
streets, X and Tails right behind them.  
  
"I guess we shouldn't of fought back, eh, Gene?" Jim said.  
  
"No shit, Jim!" Gene said. All of a sudden, the two hid in a  
alleyway, letting the two race by, then they jumped out, Gene holding  
a pistol. "Alright, now who's chasing who?"  
  
"Aw, man! They tricked us!" Tails said, looking back.  
  
"Not for long!" X said. He began charging his X Buster, then  
swung it around and fired. The two dodged the attack and it headed   
straight for the arriving group of girls and Knuckles. Before it could  
hit them, Ayeka got in front and blocked the attack with her barrier.  
  
"X, what are you doing?!" Knuckles shouted  
  
"Sorry." X shouted back.  
  
"Alright! This must be..." Gene began until he saw who else was  
there. "Aisha?! Melfina?! What are you two doing with THEM?!"  
  
"Helping them!" Aisha said.  
  
"They aren't the bad guys, Gene. Robotnik is." Melfina said.  
  
"Say WHAT?!" Gene and Jim said. Melfina nodded. The two's jaws  
dropped.  
  
"Aw, man. That BITES!" Gene said. "My greatest chance to pay  
off Fred, and it gets blown by a technicality!"  
  
"Well, at least that gets us off the hook, for now." Amy said.  
  
"Waitasec! Where's Suzu?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Oh, man. What if she found some of the others?" Jim said.  
  
"Who?!" The others said.  
  
"Twilight Suzuka. She's an assassin....and with us." Gene said.  
  
"Oh, boy." The others said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn, she's tough!" Sabian said, holding his side. The battle  
against the bokken wielding assassin was going sour for the group.  
"Can't even get a decent hit on her!" He, Tenchi and Zero looked at  
Suzuka. All they got in with their weapons was a small tear on her  
kimono.  
  
"Man, that is NOT a woman! That's a killing machine!" Zero   
said.  
  
"Nice to see that you finally realise what I was." Suzuka said.  
"Time to die."  
  
"WOAH, HOLD ON!" Sonic said, as he, Shadow, Samus, and Mina  
ran up to them. "What's going on here?!"  
  
"She's trying to kill us!" Tenchi shouted.  
  
"And why not? You're wanted felons." Suzuka said "And I plan  
to bring you in."  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but they're innocent." Samus said.  
"We've been had."  
  
"You're kidding me!" Suzuka said.  
  
"Nope. The person who asked for their heads is not the true  
ruler of Jurai." Shadow said.  
  
"And where's your proof?" Suzuka said. Shadow pointed behind  
her. She turned to see the other arriving.  
  
"Well, I guess we got beat." Gene said. "Are you okay, Suzuka?"  
  
"Asking me that is like asking a wanted criminal 'Is he   
innocent?'" Suzuka said, sheathing her bokken.  
  
"So, I guess you know the truth, right?" Melfina said.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it." Suzuka said.  
  
"Hey, where's Ryoko?" Knuckles said.  
  
"Yeah, where is she?" X asked. Just then, the space pirate made  
a crash landing, followed by Nagi, who was holding an energy whip.  
  
"NAGI!" Sonic said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Simple. To take care of Ryoko, even IF that Eggman wants her."  
she said. Considering it a major threat, X and Zero pointed their  
Buster guns at Nagi.  
  
"Release her now, or regret what you're doing!" Zero said.  
  
"Let's see you try!" Nagi said. The two Hunters prepared to   
fire just as Sasami and Amy dashed in front of them.  
  
"Please don't attack her! She could help us!" Sasami said  
  
"Yeah! I mean, her skills could be useful!" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, right, Amez!" Sonic said. "She tried to kill most of us  
a few months ago!"  
  
"Now, why would I help you?" Nagi said. Then, an idea crossed  
Tenchi's mind.  
  
"Nagi, you remember how Eggman treated you months back, right?"  
he said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Nagi said.  
  
"Well, how about helping us so you can get your revenge on him  
for what he did." Tenchi said. Nagi looked at him, her eyes narrowed,  
then closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Nagi said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Great!" Tenchi said. Sonic and Ryoko weren't too thrilled   
about it, though.  
  
"Well, now that's settled...." X began before his communicator  
went off. "Alia...no, Washu." He took his communicator. "What's up?"  
  
{Hate to break your celebrations for getting more help, but...}  
Washu began.  
  
"But, what?" X said.  
  
{You got company!} Washu said, before cutting communications  
abruptly. The group looked up to see another fleet of EggRobos.  
  
"Aw, man. Just what we DON'T need!" Tails said.  
  
"Got it covered!" Shadow said. "Huddle around." As the group  
gathered around, Shadow went Super to do what he needed to do. "CHAOS  
CONTROL!" with that, he teleported everyone back to the space docks.  
  
"Man! That must be useful!" Gene said.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Shadow said, grinning. "Now let's get out  
of here!" With that, the heros went towards their respective ships,  
encountering more trouble along the way.  
  
"Why won't they leave us alone?" Zero asked as he sliced a  
EggRobo in half.  
  
"I guess we'll never know..." Ryoko said, blasting one. Pretty  
soon, everyone was in their respective ships. To allow Ken-Ohki to  
reserve his strength, Nagi hitched a ride with Samus. As Ryu-ohki,  
the Outlaw Star and Samus' ship made its way into space, they were   
still under attack.  
  
"Jeeze! Won't they EVER give up?!" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I guess we'll hafta take them down now!" Sonic said, as he   
made his way towards a hatch.  
  
"Sonic, what are you doing?!" Funaho said.  
  
"Giving us a chance to succeed!" Sonic said, going through the  
door. A few seconds later, they saw Sonic soar towards the robots as  
Super Sonic. "Alright, you bucket of bolts, time you stay down FOR  
GOOD!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gene, we've gotta help Sonic!" Jim said. "He can't take them  
on by himself!"  
  
"You're right!" Gene said. "Prepare for grappler combat!"  
With that, the bridge of the Outlaw Star turned dark. From the bottom  
of the ship, a pair of arms lowered and stretched. "I doubt we'll  
need missles here." Just then, a group of EggRobos appeared.  
  
"Bogeys at 12 o' clock!" Melfina said.  
  
"See 'em, Mel. Alright, shitheads, COME AND GET SOME!" Gene  
said. As he began smashing robots with the grappler arms, Super Shadow  
and Ryoko joined the battle with Super Sonic while Samus protected  
Ryu-ohki.  
  
"This is nuts!" Shadow said. "Each time we faced them, they've  
gotten stronger!"  
  
"Then, this is worser than we thought!" Ryoko said. "Eggman  
musta figured out how to use the Juraian power even more!"  
  
"Well, that just BITES!" Sonic said. Unbeknowest to Sonic, an  
EggRobo was about to attack him from behind, that is, until a   
mysterious laser blast took it and a few others out. "What the?!"  
  
"Hey, Sonic! Need help?" Tails said. He was in his Cyclone mech  
ontop of Ryu-ohki firing the mech's mightiest weapon, a laser cannon  
from where a Chaos Emerald once layed.  
  
"Alright!" Sonic said. "Keep firing, bud!" With that, they  
continued the assault until the robots were either destroyed or had  
retreated.  
  
"Well, that seemed easy enough..." Ryoko said.  
  
"That's what I was thinking." Shadow said.  
  
"Well, it ain't over. Who knows what other stuff Eggman has in  
store?" Sonic said. "Let's get back to the ship and keep going." With  
that, the three returned to Ryu-ohki and continued their journey.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next episode:  
-------------  
  
The heros head to a deserted planet only to find Emperor Eggman there  
with an army of robo duplicates of our heros, save Zero. To lure the  
mysterious Maverick Hunter to his ranks, Eggman tries to use someone  
Zero knows very well. Will Zero join Eggman? Will our heros defeat   
their doubles? Stay tuned for "Two Times the Trouble"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Aw, man! How long has it been since I worked on this?! Sorry. It's  
just that I've been REAL busy with other stuff lately, so I've been  
unable to work on this. Don't worry, it ain't cancelled. I'm not givin'  
up so easily!  
  
As Always, Read and Review!  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	3. Chapter 3

Battle for Jurai  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
  
Chapter 3 - Two Times the Trouble  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, it seems that our little pests have gotten even more  
help." Robotnik said, watching footage of the battle that occured in  
space and on Sentinal 3. "A bunch of outlaws, the bounty hunter famed  
for eradicating the Metroid species, and the damn Nagi. This is going  
to be a fight on a grand scale!"  
  
"Sire, the new robots are finished." a brainwashed Juraian  
soldier said.  
  
"Ah! Excellent!" Robotnik said. "And the trump card?"  
  
"She has been repaired and reactivated." he said.  
  
"Excellent!" Robotnik said. "Prepare the Egg Carrier! I'm going  
to meet our little coup throwers! And take the robots aboard, as well."  
  
"As you command." the soldier said, bowing, then leaving.  
  
'Alright, hedgehog. Once you see my power, you'd wish you had  
surrendered when you did.' Robotnik thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, how much longer until we reach Jurai?!" Sonic said,  
growing restless.  
  
"A few days ago, you tried to hand us our rears, now you want   
to go on another battle?" Gene said, reclining on a chair.  
  
"So? Hey, I'm an adventurous type of guy!" Sonic said.  
  
"You need to relax, Sonic. It'll take awhile." Funaho said.  
  
"Man..." Sonic said, storming off in fustration.  
  
"You know, Starwind. I can hardly blame him." Funaho said.  
  
"What do you mean, your majesty?" Gene said.  
  
"I want to dethrone Eggman as much as he does." Funaho said.  
"He will pay for his treachery!"  
  
"Yeesh, you're really pissed over this 'Eggman'." Gene said.  
Just then, Jim and Tails walked in, covered a bit in oil. "Well, how's  
she holdin'?"  
  
"It's a good thing you weren't in a humongous battle!" Tails  
said. "It would have taken out the engines!"  
  
"That's good to hear." Gene said. Just then, Ryu-Ohki began  
shaking. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Are we under attack?!" Funaho said. Everyone looked to see a  
robot shaking the Outlaw Star loose from its docking posistion.  
  
"What the?!" Tails said. "What is THAT?!" Everyone ran over to  
look closer at the robot. It was a Metal Aisha! "AISHA?! As a ROBOT?!"  
  
"Someone call me?" Aisha said. Tails turned to her and pointed  
to the robot attacking the Outlaw Star. "WHAT?! Th-th-that's me! What's  
going on?!" The robot turned and flew off.  
  
{Ah, I'm glad you asked that, my dear Ctarl-Ctarl.} A voice   
said. The group turned to see Eggman on a viewscreen. Just then, the  
other heroes arrived in the room.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Sonic said, the first to arrive. He turned and saw  
the viewscreen. "Oh, never mind." In no time flat, the others had   
arrived.  
  
{Great, everyone's here!} Eggman said.  
  
"Okay, Robotnik, what do you want?" Ryoko said.  
  
{I want you to die. But, I doubt that'll happen.} Eggman said.  
{Instead, I'm offering you a challenge. See that planet outside your  
window?} The group turned to see a pinkish-colored planet.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Tenchi said.  
  
{I want you all to go down there. I will be waiting with some  
of my...warriors, you might call them} Eggman said. {If you can defeat  
them, I will surrender Jurai back to the true royal family.}  
  
"I can guess what will happen if we lose." Gene said.  
  
{Smart boy.} Eggman said. {I will be waiting down there for  
you.} And then, the communications went dead.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Obviously, it's a trap." Shadow said. "But, if we accept it,  
he just MAY surrender the planet."  
  
"That's unlikely." Mina said.  
  
"And who knows what he'll do if we don't." Washu said.  
  
"Damned if we do, damned if we don't." Samus said. "I like   
those odds."  
  
"Same here." Gene said. "I say we go down there and make that  
egg regret he even met us!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's what we're ALL thinking." Nagi said.  
  
"So, we go down there?" Tails asked.  
  
"YEAH!" they shouted at once.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, the heros were on the planet. Tenchi,   
Ayeka, and Ryoko were in their battle gear and Sonic and Shadow were in  
their super modes. Everyone else had their weapons drawn, if they had  
them. Hiding behind a rock was Sasami, Funaho, Misaki, and Melfina.  
  
"Alright, where is he?" Aisha said.  
  
"Right here." Eggman called as the Egg Carrier began its   
decent, him arriving in his Egg Mobile. "I see that you decided to do  
this. Good choice."  
  
"And you WILL surrender Jurai if you lose?" Zero said.  
  
"You have my word, Maverick Hunter." Eggman said. "And now, for  
my warriors." All of a sudden, a number of beams appeared, surrounding  
the evil scientist. When they died down, it revealed that his warriors  
were all robotic doubles of MOST of the heroes.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Sabian said.  
  
"Defeat them, and I'll let Jurai go. Now, my warriors, DESTROY  
THEM!" Eggman said. With that, the robots activated and flew towards  
their intended flesh and blood other (robotic in the case of X). Only  
one not facing a evil double was Zero.  
  
"What's the matter, Eggman? Couldn't make a double for me?"  
Zero said.  
  
"No, I have a much bigger plan for you, my dear Hunter." Eggman  
said, grinning.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, you're just a little bundle of evil energy, aren't you?"  
Super Sonic said, as he tried to evade most of Metal Sonic 2's attacks.  
  
[Like you wouldn't believe.] Metal said, unleashing a hail of  
energy blasts at Sonic. They slammed into the hedgehog will full force,  
slamming him into the ground, leaving a crater surrounding him.  
  
"Ow..." Super Sonic said, shaking the cobwebs out of his head.  
  
[Now, to get rid of one pest.] Metal said, charging up an   
energy blast, only to get knocked out be Metal Shadow, who had just   
missed trying to ram Super Shadow and had no time to get out of the  
way of Metal Sonic II.  
  
"Heh. Speed kills, something they should have known." Super  
Shadow said as he helped Sonic up. They looked around to see X take  
care of his double and Ryoko's, followed by the real Ryoko slapping X  
for taking her target.  
  
"So does Ryoko." Sonic said. "C'mon, Amy and Mina'll need our  
help." With that, the two hedgehogs raced to find the two.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, Eggman, what do you want?" Zero said, his Z-Saber  
ready at his side in case it was a trick.  
  
"I want you to join me. I know of your true destructive   
potential." Eggman said.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Zero said. "I'd rather be infected by Sigma  
than join you!"  
  
"Oh, really. I hated to do this, buuuut..." Eggman said,   
pulling out a remote control. He pushed the sole button on there and  
a capsule appeared beside Robotnik. Zero took an defensive pose in case  
he had to fight. As the capsule opened, the Hunter was shocked at WHO  
was in the capsule.  
  
"IRIS?!" Zero shouted as he saw the female Reploid in there.  
"But,...that's impossible! She died! She died in my arms!"  
  
"And I repaired her!" Eggman said. "And you can be with her  
forever, if you only join me! You know you have to!" Zero was   
speechless. What was he going to do: turn against his friends or   
abandon Iris.  
  
"Okay, Eggman. You..." Zero began to say, before the battle  
between Suzuka and her robotic other got in the way. Suzuka unarmed,  
literally, her other, causing its weapon to destroy the top part of the  
capsule. Zero took a big chance and used his Acceleration System to  
grab Iris and take her to safety.  
  
"NO! MY TRUMP CARD!" Eggman said. "This can't be happening."  
  
"Yes, it is, Tub o' lard!" Sonic said, heading towards   
Robotnik. Before he could reach him, Metal Sonic appeared in front of  
him.  
  
[We're not through yet, Sonic.] Metal said. With that, he began  
to battle again. As he watched the battle, Robotnik raced towards the  
Egg Mobile, only to be stopped by Tenchi, the blade on his sword  
active.  
  
"Back off, you brat!" Eggman said.  
  
"No way! I'll make you pay for what you have done to all of   
us!" Tenchi said.  
  
"You DARE strike me, boy?" Eggman said. Tenchi stared at Eggman  
intensely. His hands began shaking as he began pondering on what to do.  
Eggman, taking Tenchi's indecision as a good sign, slapped the boy  
prince away and hopped in the vehicle. "FOOL! Because of you, the day  
is mine!" He pushed a button on his vehical's control panel and a  
capsule appeared. He, then, raced over to where Zero had taken Iris,  
figuring his target would be there. When he arrived, the group had  
seen Eggman and were ready for him.  
  
"Back off, Eggman!" Zero said, pointing his Z-Buster at the  
hovercraft.  
  
"I'm not here for you, Reploid." Eggman said. The bottom of the  
capsule opened. "I'm here for Ayeka's sister!" With that, the capsule   
dropped the capsule over Sasami. A beam of energy picked the girl up as  
the capsule raised from the ground and the bottom closed while it  
returned to the Egg Mobile. "As I said before, the day is mine!"  
  
"Ah, no! This isn't happening!" Jim said. Eggman pushed a   
button on the hovercraft.   
  
"ALL MECHAS RETURN TO THE EGG CARRIER! MISSION COMPLETE!"   
Eggman said. With that, all the functioning Metals went back to the   
hidden Egg Carrier.  
  
"What's going on?" Knuckles said.  
  
"They're retreating!" Samus said.  
  
"But, why?" Ayeka asked. She got her answer when she saw Sasami  
in the capsule. "SASAMI!"  
  
"No way is THAT Eggman getting away!" Super Sonic said. He flew  
up to the capsule, only to be electrocuted by the field surrounding it.  
As the hedgehog crashed to the ground, those who could attack with  
projectiles began firing at Eggman and the robots, hoping to take them  
down. Only a few of the Metals were destroyed, the Egg Carrier barely  
burnt. As the Egg Carrier flew into space, the others began to access  
the damage.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ayeka. I should have stopped Eggman when I could."  
Zero said, his head bowed down.  
  
"We'll get her back, don't worry!" Ryoko said.  
  
"How's the hedgehog?" Samus said, approaching Washu and the  
recovering Sonic.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bit shaken." Sonic said.   
  
"Now what do we do?" Jim asked.  
  
"First, we need to get some more help. Then, we take on   
Robotnik and free Jurai." Funaho said.  
  
"But, who do we get?!" Gene said. "I mean, we need an army just  
to get past his robots..."  
  
"Not an army. A police force!" Tails said.  
  
"The Galaxy Police! Of course!" Misaki said. "Now, why didn't  
I think of that..."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why?" Aisha muttered.  
  
"Then, its settled. We head for GPHQ, try to get some help from  
them, and end this madness..." Sonic said. With that, the group   
returned to their ships and headed back into space.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT EPISODE:  
-------------  
  
The heroes head to the Galaxy Police to get some help, only to  
find it under siege, with Mihoshi and Kiyone some of the few officers  
left in the battle. Can the heroes save the massive base and get the  
help they needed? Find out next in "Under Siege"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Well, I'm finally getting back in the swing of writing the  
story again. Sorry for the delay, but I was too busy with some things.  
Don't worry, it's almost over! A few more chapters and it's complete.  
  
As always, Read and Review  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	4. Chapter 4...at LONG LAST!

Battle for Jurai  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover  
  
Chapter 4: Under Siege  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, she was right there, and I let her get captured." Zero  
said, looking out the window. He pounded his fist on the pane of glass.  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
"Calm down, Zer." Sonic said. "We'll get her back, don't   
worry!"  
  
"I just hope Sasami is safe right now." Ayeka said, her hands  
folded and her head bowed.  
  
"It's okay, Ayeka." Tenchi said. "She's safe. I'm sure Eggman  
wouldn't do anything to hurt her."  
  
"I hope you're right, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said.  
  
"I wonder how much longer it is 'til we get to GPHQ..."   
Knuckles said.  
  
"Not much, Knux." Washu said. "We're almost there..."  
  
"That's good. It'll be great to see Mihoshi and Kiyone again."  
Ryoko said.  
  
"That's right. We haven't seen them since we went to Station  
Square." Tails said.  
  
"Y'know, they would have been a help when Shanto attacked."  
Tails said.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Gene said, contancting the group. "That Police  
HQ you're all wanted to go to is up ahead, but..."  
  
"But, what?" Funaho said.  
  
"It doesn't look good..." Gene said. "Here, let me bring up  
some pictures that those two bounty hunters took on reconisance." With  
that, the screen changed to show a damaged GP, a bit of explosions   
still flaring.  
  
"Not good." Mina said.  
  
"Any suggestions?" Sonic said.  
  
"Just one." Ryoko said. "We go ahead and go in."  
  
"But, most of us can't..." Washu said. The group looked at her  
in confusion. "Most of the place has lost oxygen due to failure. And  
there isn't enough spacesuits for all of us. Sonic, Shadow and Samus  
are the best suited for this, since the hedgehog's Super modes and  
Samus' suit work well for these types of situations. The same goes for  
Sabian."  
  
"I got a spare spacesuit. I can join you guys, if possible."  
Gene said.  
  
"That'll be a good idea, Gene." Sabian said. "We'll move out  
once we get there."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the docking station, the five prepared to enter. The   
hedgehogs had went super, Sabian had his Space Knight Armor on, Gene  
was in the Outlaw Star's ONLY spacesuit, and Samus was still in her  
armor.  
  
"I still don't know why we have to go in here." Samus said.  
  
"It's two of our pals. Mihoshi Kuramitsu and Kiyone Makibi."  
Super Shadow said. "They work here and we need to see if they're   
alive." Samus nodded at that.  
  
"Say, aren't they the two officers who keep getting in more  
trouble than stopping it?" Gene said.  
  
"Watch it, Outlaw. Mihoshi may not be the sharpest tool in the  
shed, but she's our friend and Kiyone's right behind her!" Sabian said.  
  
"Man, I'd never thought I hear Sabian, of all people, stand up  
for Mihoshi..." Super Sonic said. "Alright, guys. Let's stay alert,  
'cause who knows what's out there!" With that, the five head inside.  
The first thing they noticed is the lack of gravity.  
  
"Woah...looks like we got our work cut out for us!" Gene said.  
  
"Let's move." Sabian said. With that they took off through the  
hallways. Thirty minutes and half of the ship later, no sign of the  
police officers.  
  
"Man, this is a major goose chase!" Super Sonic said.  
  
"Let's just face it, we're not going to find them." Gene said.  
  
"I don't know about that!" Samus said. "LOOK!" In the distance,  
they saw the two officers zoom through the hallway, a fleet of EggRobos  
after them.  
  
"Yep, that's them!" Shadow said.  
  
"Let's go!" Sabian said, racing off. With that, the four went  
after the two.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YAAAAAAH!" Mihoshi wailed as she and Kiyone raced through  
the hallways. "Kiyone, what's going on?!"  
  
"I don't know! I don't know!" Kiyone said. "With most of the  
force gone thanks to the Eggman, we're screwed over!"  
  
"Then, who's gonna save us?!" Mihoshi said, tears forming in   
her eyes.  
  
"I wish I knew..." Kiyone said.  
  
"Well, you DO know three of us." A voice said. The officers  
turned to see Sabian and the hedgehogs racing to the rescue. In one  
swift motion, the dimensional dispaced hero cut down their attackers.  
"You two okay?"  
  
"Yeah, you had us worried!" Super Sonic said. All of a sudden,   
the two embraced their friends in joy.  
  
"Oh, how I'm glad to see you guys!" Mihoshi said.  
  
"Yeah. How did you guys know what happened?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Eggman's after us." Super Shadow said. "He's taken over Jurai  
and capture Sasami."  
  
"Oh, my! That's terrible!" Mihoshi said. Just then, Samus and  
Gene appeared. Gene looked like something scared him.  
  
"Guys! We've got trouble!" Gene said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"No time, Officer!" Samus said. "We have trouble. Trouble of  
the Eggman kind!" The group looked and saw the army of Eggrobos heading  
towards them. "You guys go! I'll buy some time!" With that, she began  
firing Super Missles at the robots, blowing them apart, letting the  
Sonic, Shadow and Sabian to get the others out. As they arrived at  
Ryu-ohki, Sonic turned around and went back.  
  
"Sonic, what are you doing?!" Shadow asked.  
  
"Samus is in trouble! I gotta go back for her!" Sonic said.  
  
"Don't! She's fine!" Shadow said. Sonic didn't hear that as he  
zoomed off after the bounty hunter.  
  
"Where's he going?!" Nagi asked.  
  
"Do something stupid!" Shadow said. 'Don't you dare die on us,  
Sonic.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the core of the GPHQ, Samus had led the EggRobos there,   
intending to take the place down with her and the robots with it. Her  
armor was badly damaged and the lens of her helmet broken. Luckly,   
there was both oxygen and gravity there.  
  
"Alright, you tinheads, time to go 'BOOM'!" Samus said. She  
swung her cannon arm at a button.  
  
"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! SELF-DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE INITIATED!"  
the alarms blared. "T-MINUS TWO MINUTES, THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL CORE  
DESTRUCTION!"  
  
'Good. And they are all there.' Samus thought. 'The group   
doesn't need me around. They got enough.' All of a sudden, the EggRobos  
began attacking her in desperation. It caught her off guard and the   
blasts kept striking her until her armor reached it's critical point.  
'One well-placed hit, and I'm done...like it'll matter now.'  
  
[Termination of subject: Samus Aran: Initiated.] An EggRobo  
said, just mere seconds before a gold streak sliced him in half.  
  
"What the?" Samus said. She looked and saw Super Sonic hovering  
over her. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here!"  
  
"I'm here to save your hide." Super Sonic said.  
  
"T-MINUS 30 SECONDS UNTIL CORE DESTRUCTION!" The computer   
blared.  
  
"Aw, man! That's major bad news!" Super Sonic said. Picking  
up the badly damaged Samus, he began dashing past the EggRobos. As  
he went through the hallways, the countdown seemed like it stopped   
until he got lost.  
  
"T-MINUS 10 SECONDS UNTIL CORE DESTRUCTION!" the computer  
blared. "9...8...7..."  
  
"Sonic, you should have saved yourself..." Samus said.  
  
"6...5...4..."  
  
[Surrender, humanoids!] An EggRobo said as the others appeared  
in front of him.  
  
"3...2..."  
  
"It...it can't end like this..." Super Sonic said.  
  
"...1..."  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SOOOONIC!" Amy cried out as the group saw the Galaxy Police  
go up in a firey ball of fire.  
  
"No...they were both in there...Sonic and Samus were still   
there!" X said.  
  
"No...not them...not them, please!" Ayeka cried.  
  
"Wait...I'm sensing some strange energy..." Knuckles said.  
  
"Me, too...CHAOS ENERGY!" Shadow said. The group turned when  
a great blast of light entered the room. From the light, three figures  
fell out. It was Sonic, reverted back to normal, Samus' armor, and  
Samus herself.  
  
"They're...they're alive!" Misaki said.  
  
"We gotta get them to the sick bay!" Funaho said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ohhhaahh..." Sonic moaned as he came to, hours later. He   
looked around and saw Samus laying in another bed near him. "Where...  
where the heck am I?"  
  
"You're on Ryu-Ohki's sick bay." Melfina said, approaching the  
hero. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine..." Sonic said. "How's Samus?"  
  
"She's fine. What you did was very noble, you know that?"  
Melfina said.  
  
"Yeah. There was no way I was going to let ANYONE die." Sonic  
said.  
  
"She'll probably not forgive you for not leaving her behind,  
but still..." Melfina began.  
  
"Let her." Sonic said. "We got what we wanted, and now we're  
on to our goal: Planet Jurai." He jumped out of the bed. "C'mon, let's  
get something to eat." As they left, Samus began coming to.  
  
"Sonic..." she began, catching the two off-guard. "Thanks...  
for saving me back there. Never knew anyone cared that much for me."  
  
"Hey, we're friends!" Sonic said. giving her a thumbs up. "Now,  
you just rest. Soon, we're gonna kick Robotnik's ass across the solar  
system!" Samus smirked as she fell back to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
-------------  
  
The battle begins here! The heroes finally arrive on Jurai,  
with the whole planet at stake! Can the heroes stop Dr. Eggman once  
and for all, or is it the end? Stay tuned!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
After two months of waiting, the final book of the Sonic Muyo  
saga is finally going to be finished! But, there is a new adventure  
coming soon. Be on the lookout!  
  
As Always, Read and Review,  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	5. Chapter 5...at LONG LAST AGAIN!

Battle for Jurai  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
  
Chapter 5 - Arrival  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No...they've failed. My creations have failed!" Eggman said.  
"And those miserable pests are coming this way! They MUST be stopped!  
I can't let them take my precious posistion away!"  
  
"Face it, Eggman. Tenchi and Sonic will save me and kick your  
butt!" Sasami shouted from her cell.  
  
"Heheheh...I'm actually hoping for that." Eggman said. "I have  
a few toys I want to try out. And they involve that great goddess in  
you, child."  
  
"You leave Tsunami out of this!" Sasami said.  
  
"Unfortuantly, I can't! She's vital to my fail-safe plan."  
Eggman said. He turned to Metal Sonic 2. "You. Take Sasami to the Tree  
Room and prepare for goddess energy depletion." The robot saluted him  
and took the young princess. "Soon...very soon. That hedgehog will   
regret ever defying me! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In space, the group of (now) four ships was getting very close  
to Jurai. According to Washu, they had about a hours wait. Earlier,  
Zero began wondering where Iris disappeared to. If he had seen Sonic,  
Gene and Ryoko earlier, he would have seen them shoot her out of an  
airlock, citing that her voice was a bit too annoying.  
  
(A/N: So, I brought her back. There's nothing that said I had to keep  
her! ^_^)  
  
Before the disappearance, the group had found Kiyone and   
Mihoshi's ship, Yagami, undamaged in anyway. Ends up that Mihoshi, in  
a dimwit moment, forgot to securly place the ship in the docks and it  
floated away. It was one of the few times Kiyone was actually thankful  
to her.  
  
"Aw, man! This is it!" Sonic said. "Once we get there, I'm   
going to really enjoy kicking that Eggman's butt across the universe!"  
  
"I know that feeling. I'll make him regret ever taking over  
my homeworld!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Woah, easy, girl!" Washu said. "You don't know what Eggman has  
in store for us."  
  
"Well, I do." Nagi said, appearing on a viewscreen. "I ran  
recon and found the planet filled to the brim with his EggRobo army  
along with a massive battleship."  
  
"Must be the Egg Carrier." Knuckles said.  
  
"Man, that complicates the plan big time!" Shadow said.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Funaho asked, just hearing what happened.  
  
"Well, let's get everyone together and start the replanning."  
Tenchi said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside Ryu-Ohki, the group of heroes gathered to make the new  
plans for the attack.  
  
"Alright, hotshots. What do we do now?" Gene asked.  
  
"Well, first of all, the safety of the queens are our first  
priority." Washu said. "We need Ryu-Ohki as FAR AWAY from the planet as  
possible. The next part I can hope Gene can cope with."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"I need Tails to pilot the Outlaw Star. You are essenstial to  
the main attack." Washu said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Gene said. "There's no way that furball's piloting my  
ship!"  
  
"C'mon, Gene. Jim and I will aid the fox on what to do, okay?"  
Melfina said. Relucantly, he nodded.  
  
"Which means I'll have to join Tails in the dogfight, right?"  
Nagi said. Washu nodded.  
  
"It'll be better for you to battle in space than on the ground."  
Washu said. She turned to the other heroes there. "Sonic, Gene, X, Samus,  
Shadow, and Tenchi. You guys will break into the palace, confront Eggman  
and dethrone him while saving Sasami."  
  
"You got it, Washu!" Sonic said. "Don't worry, with my speed, the  
little kid'll be safe and Eggman seeing stars!"  
  
"I'll join you guys as well." Ayeka said. "I want Dr. Robotnik to  
pay for what he has done to my family and world."  
  
"Very well." Washu said. "The rest of you, I want you guys to take   
down any forces that try to stop them."  
  
"No problem, Washu." Sabian said. "With my armor, it'll be a piece  
of cake!"  
  
"Mina, if it's okay, I want you to stay with the queens. I'm afraid  
that you would be a burdon..." Washu said.  
  
"It's okay, Washu. I understand. Besides, the people here already are  
good enough as it is." Mina said, smiling. Washu nodded.  
  
"Well, everyone. Ready?" Washu asked.  
  
"I was BORN ready!" Sonic said, grinning.  
  
"Let's do this!" Sabian said.  
  
"FINALLY! A chance to really kick some ass!" Aisha said. Suzuka smiled   
at that.  
  
"Then, let's do it!" Washu said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On board the Outlaw Star, Tails was getting situated with how the ship  
works. Both Jim and Melfina were ready in their respected spots on the bridge.  
  
"Tails, are you SURE you can do this?" Jim said.  
  
"I'm sure I'm sure!" Tails said. "I've piloted Ryo-Ohki, bi-planes,  
submarines and mechs!"  
  
"But, Tails, the Outlaw Star isn't like them!" Jim continued   
protesting.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Tails said. Pressing a few  
buttons, he brought up viewscreens showing the others on the other ships.   
"You guys ready?"  
  
"Everyone's ready on the Yagami!" Kiyone said.  
  
"I'm ready for action." Samus said.  
  
"I'm right at your side, fox." Nagi said.  
  
"We're ready to move out of harm's way." Funaho said.  
  
"Good luck, everyone!" Misaki said. With that, the viewscreens went   
down.  
  
"Is the Outlaw Star ready?" Tails said.  
  
"Everything is green and we are ready to move out." Melfina said.  
  
"Then, let's GO!" Tails said. With that, the Outlaw Star zoomed off,  
Ken-Ohki right behind them.  
  
"That's our cue." Mina said. "We'd better get outta here." The two   
queens nodded and Ryu-Ohki turned around and zoomed off. As that happened,  
Kiyone moved Yagami slowly towards Jurai.  
  
"So, when do we attack?" Zero asked.  
  
"When the first ship is destroyed." Washu said. At that moment, the  
great flash of light signaled the ship to zoom towards the planet.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright! They're going!" Tails said, seeing Yagami race towards the  
planet. "Now, it's our turn!" As Ken-Ohki flew past the Outlaw Star, a  
group of EggRobos after it, Tails had the ship go into grappler mode. "Now,  
let's kick some bot!"  
  
Zooming towards a fleet of EggBombers, Tails flailed the arms of the  
Outlaw Star wildly, slamming into the ship and blowing them up. As soon as  
he finished that, he turned his attention to the EggRobos attacking Nagi.  
  
"Don't worry about me, kid!" Nagi said, contacting the ship. "I can  
handle them." Without turning around, Ken-Ohki fired a hail of lasers at the  
robots, destroying them completely.  
  
"Woah." Tails said.  
  
"TAILS! A massive bogey is approaching at 4 o' clock!" Melfina said,  
her eyes going wide. The fox swing the ship around and saw what she was talking  
about: It was the Egg Carrier MK III, but it was bigger than before, thanks to  
new additions from the destroyed parts of the Juraian ships Eggman destroyed.  
  
"Oh, man...this is going to be tough. I hope the others are doing good..."  
Tails said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the battle in space progressed, Yagami and Samus's ship entered Jurai's  
atmosphere and saw that Eggman has prepared for them.  
  
"Oh, great. Not THOSE again!" Ryoko said, seeing the traps. It was the  
same ones used when she was taking Tenchi and the humanoid versions of  
Azaka and Kamidake to the Juraian palace.  
  
"And I have no idea how long our shields can hold out." Kiyone said.  
  
"And I'm out of weaponry on my ship." Samus said. "I used most of it  
escaping Sentnal 3."  
  
"No problem, girls!" Sonic said. "Shadow, let's clear a path, huh?"  
  
"Right!" Shadow said. With that, the two raced towards the cargo bay of  
the Yagami. Next thing the group knew, both hedgehogs zipped past them in their  
super modes.  
  
"And there they go." X said. In an instant, the traps were destroyed by  
the two 'hogs. "And they're done...wow."  
  
"Let's not wait any longer." Zero said. "Full speed to the Juraian palace!"  
  
"You got it!" Kiyone said. With the Super hedgehogs right beside them, the  
ships raced towards the palace.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, they approach, huh?" Eggman said, seeing the events that transpired.  
"So, they think that I can be taken down, huh? We'll see about that." From the  
throne, he walked to the tree room, where his robots had set up his latest  
machine: One that would strip Tsunami's presence from both her tree and Sasami.  
Beside the machine was an exo-skeletal suit designed like royal Juraian robes  
fit for him. "Is everything in place?"  
  
"Yes, sire." A robot said. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"Hmm...yes, why not?" Eggman said, removing his jacket and putting on the  
suit.  
  
"Eggman, you can't do this!" Sasami protested. "You do this, you'll kill  
me!"  
  
"Missy, that is the side effect of world conquest. Someone must die."  
Eggman said. "Unfortunantly, it has to be you."  
  
"Please, don't!" Sasami protested again, tears falling down her face.  
  
"Robot! Throw the switch!" Eggman said. The robot saluted him, then threw  
a switch, in which both the cages that held Tsunami tree and Sasami began glowing.  
Sasami screamed in pain as she felt Tsunami being pulled away from her slowly.  
"YES! YES! I CAN FEEL IT! THE POWER OF TSUNAMI IS MINE! BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There it is!" Knuckles said. "The Juraian palace! Just like Washu showed  
us!"  
  
"This is it, guys! No holds barred, let nothing stop you!" Washu said.  
  
"Thanks for the advice..." Zero said. "But, we knew that already. C'mon,  
let's get moving!" With that, the heroes on board Yagami raced to the cargo bay  
while Kiyone and Mihoshi lowered the ship. As they got close enough to the ground,  
the heroes lept off. Samus, on the other hand, lept out of her ship and had it  
set for autopilot to return to Ryu-Ohki's side. As the heroes landed, those  
destined to go to the palace ran off.  
  
"Good luck, guys!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Yeah, we'll need it!" Gene said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the palace gates, the robots guarding it were reduced to scrap by Gene's  
pistol and Samus' cannon. The next set of bots were scrapped by Tenchi's sword.  
  
"Man, this is too easy!" Sonic said.  
  
"A bit too easy!" Shadow said. The two hedgehogs busted down the doors,  
only to be greeted by two familiar faces to Tenchi and Ayeka: the humanoid   
versions of Azaka and Kamidake.  
  
"Halt, in the name of the lord Robotnik!" Azaka said.  
  
"Azaka, Kamidake, don't you remember me? Princess Ayeka?" Ayeka said.  
  
"You are the enemy. You must be destroyed!" Kamidake said. Using their  
staffs, they fired at the heroes.  
  
"This can't be. Why have they turned against me?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I got your reason, Princess." Samus said. "There's mind control devices  
on their necks."  
  
"Why didn't I see that before?" Tenchi said. "They would have greeted us."  
  
"But, how do we get it off them?" Gene said. Without any warning, Shadow  
dashed towards the two, snapping off the devices from the two knights's necks.  
  
"There's your answer." Shadow said, watching the two drop to their knees.  
  
"Ohh... wha...what happened?" Azaka said, coming to.  
  
"Last thing I remember was a hoard of robots heading to the palace and  
then..." Kamidake said, before seeing the two Juraian royal members. "Princess  
Ayeka! Prince Tenchi! You've arrived!"  
  
"You two okay?" Tenchi asked. They nodded.  
  
"Now we are." Azaka said.  
  
"Do you know where Dr. Eggman is?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Dr...Eggman?" Azaka said. "The fat guy with the glasses? Yes, we have."  
  
"Great!" Shadow said. "Where did he go?"  
  
"The tree room with..." Kamidake said, before realizing something. "HE  
HAD PRINCESS SASAMI!"  
  
"Great!" Gene said. "Lead the way, you two." The Juraian knights nodded  
and they led the heroes to tree room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the palace, the other heroes were bashing the robots into little  
pieces. Most of them fell to the power of both Zero and Suzuka's weapons.  
Sabian, Knuckles and Ryoko took out the air forces. Amy and Aisha took care of  
the more weaker ground robots.  
  
"Is it me, or is this too easy?" Amy asked, after bashing a robot with her  
hammer.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it IS a bit easy." Zero said. "Not much on  
the resistance side. I wonder why?"  
  
"Perhaps its that they know we're going to win!" Aisha said, tearing a bot  
in two.  
  
"Highly unlikely, Aisha." Suzuka said. "There's something big going on,  
and we don't know it."  
  
"And if this keeps up, who know what'll happen?" Amy said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the palace, the race to reach the tree room was getting intense.  
As the heroes got closer to the room, more and more Badniks would attack them,  
though they would be taken down by Gene, Samus, or the Juraian Knights.  
  
"How much longer?" Sonic said.  
  
"Just up ahead!" Azaka said. As they got to the door, they tried pushing  
it open, only to find it locked.  
  
"Great!" Shadow said. "Now what?"  
  
"Stand back!" Kamidake said. As the heroes stood back, the knights   
blasted the door down. When the group ran in, they saw the room pitch black  
and bolts of electricity flying around.  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" Gene asked.  
  
"I like to know that myself!" Samus said.  
  
"We need to get down there! Sasami needs us!" Ayeka said. As she said that,  
the two hedgehogs got a running start and lept down to the bottom. "NOT THAT  
WAY!"  
  
"I'm with them!" Samus said, leaping down there. The others shrugged and  
followed the three. At the bottom, the group saw what was going on in complete  
horror.  
  
"SASAMI!" Tenchi shouted. "Dr. Eggman, release her NOW!"  
  
"You want her? Come and get her." Eggman said.  
  
"We'll handle this!" Azaka said. "Come, Kamidake! Let's teach this madman  
a lesson in humility!" His companion nodded and the two rushed Eggman. The evil  
scientist grinned and watched as he effortlessly sent the two knights scattering  
with his ever-increasing Juraian power. "This...this is impossible!"  
  
"Alright, you two. Time to show you how it's done!" Sonic said, stepping up.  
  
"Bring it on, my admirable adversary." Eggman said, motioning him to  
attacking him. Sonic revved up his feet for a Super Peel-Out, then rushed at him.  
Before he got to him, Metal Sonic 2 caught him and the two flew outside.  
  
"HEY! Let me go!" Sonic shouted at his metal counterpart.  
  
[Certaintly.] Metal Sonic 2 said, punching Sonic into a nearby building.  
  
"Anyone else want to take me on?" Eggman said.  
  
"Samus, Gene, Ayeka, free Sasami. Shadow, let's take care of this madman!"   
Tenchi said. The black hedgehog nodded and they, too, rushed the scientist.  
Tenchi activated his sword and swung at Eggman, only to be blocked by Eggman's  
own sword.  
  
"I have six wings, boy. Four more to go. What are you going to do?" Eggman  
said. As the two began sword fighting, Shadow came around to the side and fired  
his Chaos Spears at the scientist, only to get them blocked by a Light Hawk  
Wing.  
  
"No way!" Shadow said. "Eggman controls the Light Hawk Wings!"  
  
"And that was the seventh!" Eggman said. "Three to go!"  
  
"We've got to hurry!" Ayeka said, pounding on the glass, trying to free  
Sasami.  
  
"Sis...don't worry...about me...Help Tenchi..." Sasami said. Her skin was  
getting incredibly pale as the seconds ticked by.  
  
"It's no use! The glass is indestructible!" Samus said, her cannon smoking  
from the missles she used on it.  
  
"Then, we shut it down!" Gene said, running up to the controls and pushing  
every button he could find. "AUGH! This is insane!"  
  
"EIGHT WINGS ARE MINE! TWO TO GO!" Eggman shouted as he sparred with Tenchi,  
allowing Shadow to attack all he wanted, knowing full well it'll never hurt him.  
"Are you going to stop me, or allow me to get all ten AND the essense of Tsunami  
in me?"  
  
"Stop. Taunting. ME!" Tenchi shouted, attacking more fiercly, but it was  
still not enough.  
  
"Nine down, one more to go!" Eggman said.  
  
"WE GOTTA SHUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Shadow shouted.  
  
"You won't kill Sasami! You hear me! YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!" Tenchi  
shouted, swinging with all his might to knock away Eggman's sword.   
Unfortuantly, he knocked it into the machine's controls.  
  
"You fool! You've set the sucker to overload!" Eggman shouted.  
  
"NO!" Ayeka shouted. "We have to free Sasami now!"  
  
"It's too late!" Samus shotued. "We gotta get outta here!" She pulled  
both the princess and the outlaw away from the machine. As she did, Eggman   
raced towards the machine to pull out the sword.  
  
"I have to stop it now! Not when I'm so close!" he said.  
  
"Eggman! Don't!" Tenchi shouted as he and Shadow ran up to him. As  
they got close to him, the unexpected happened: The machine blew up, the  
three still there.  
  
"LORD TENCHI! SASAMI! SHADOW!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"No one...no one would have survived that..." Kamidake said. As the smoke  
cleared, the group first saw Sasami's body, the little girl still clinging to  
life.  
  
"Hey! It's the kid!" Gene said. "But...where's Eggman and the other two?"  
As the smoke cleared some more, they saw Eggman standing there. He was still  
wearing the royal robes and his mustache was spiked out even more. Behind him,  
the Tsunami tree layed in shambles, as if a tornado destroyed it.  
  
"At last. At long last. I AM A GOD!" Eggman shouted. "BOW DOWN TO MY POWER!"  
  
"That's what you think." Two voices at the same time. The evil monster  
turned to see an awe-inspiring sight. Standing there was a humanoid, dressed in  
the Light Hawk Knight outfit, but there were subtile differences. The shoes  
and gloves belonged to Shadow, and while the face was Tenchi's, the hair was  
designed like Shadow's quills.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked. "Is...is that you?"  
  
"It looks a bit like Shadow as well." Samus said.  
  
"I am more than both Shadow and Tenchi." It said.  
  
"Then, who are you?" Eggman said.  
  
"I am Tendow." it said. "I am the power of Jurai and the power of Chaos."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
-------------  
  
The final battle is ready as the god-like Eggman battles the fusion-powered Tendow,  
as the fate of not only Sasami, but the rest of Jurai and the universe hangs in  
the balance. 


	6. Chapter 6...AND IT'S FINISHED! YAY!

Battle for Jurai  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
  
Final Chapter  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is it, boy. The final showdown." Eggman said, staring down the fusion  
fighter staring at him. "You've messed with me for the final time. When I destroy  
you, I'll take the energy fusing the two of you together, and use it to recreate  
Jurai in my image."  
  
"That's not going to happen, Dr. Robotnik." Tendow said. "You'll pay for your  
misdeeds. If Sasami dies, you'll regret the day you were born."  
  
"HA! I care not for the young child. Only power. Great, GLORIOUS power!"  
Eggman said. An obivous sign of "absolute power corrupts absolutly." Eggman twisted  
his sword around in his hand. "So, shall we start, or shall we keep talking. The  
longer we do this, the shorter the chance for Jurai's survival."  
  
"Fine. Let's end this." Tendow said, his shoes revving up to take off. All of  
a sudden, the two shot off into the air, clashing swords as they soared through the  
roof.  
  
"Good luck, Lord Tenchi, Shadow." Ayeka said, cradleing Sasami's near-dead  
body.  
  
"I wonder what that fat ass meant by the shorter the chance for Jurai's   
survival..." Gene said.  
  
"I know." Samus said. "Look at the trees. They're shriviling up! They're   
dying!" She was right. The destruction of the Tsunami tree was causing a chain   
reaction as the trees began dying one by one.  
  
"This is terrible!" Azaka said.  
  
"The entire ecosystem of Jurai would be eradicated completely!" Kamidake said.  
"We must stop Eggman and restore the Tsunami tree to its proper state!"  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for? We must tell the others!" Ayeka said. With  
that, the group headed towards to the exit.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In space, with the EggRobos and EggBombers destroyed, Nagi and Tails turned  
their attention to the new entry in the space battle: The Egg Carrier MK III-A.  
  
"Man, that thing is huge!" Jim said, seeing the ship.  
  
"I better get ready for anything." Tails said. "I know Eggman's ship is full  
of surprises!" As if he predicted it, it released its first surprise: a hail of  
missles.  
  
"Missles at 12 'o clock!" Melfina cried out.  
  
"Right!" Tails said, as both the Outlaw Star and Ken-Ohki dived to dodge them.  
  
"Alright, fox boy." Nagi said, from a comlink. "Do you know it's weak point?"  
  
"It should have a massive energy cannon on its nose." Tails said. "Destroy  
that and we should have that ship gone in a heartbeat!"  
  
"Right." Nagi said. "I'll handle the cannon, you just draw it's fire." With  
that, the link went dead.  
  
"Aw, man!" Tails said.  
  
"I guess we'd better follow her plan..." Jim said.  
  
"Yeah, besides she's the one running the show, since she's more experienced."  
Tails said. With that, Tails began firing at the Egg Carrier, hoping to get it's  
attention, which it did.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on Jurai, as Eggman and Tendow battle, Sonic was being chased by Metal  
Sonic 2. The robot was furiously attacking the hedgehog as he bounced off buildings  
and trees.  
  
"Man, can't you just leave me alone?!" Sonic asked, dodging a swipe from   
Metal 2's claws.  
  
[Can't. You are my enemy and I must destroy you!] Metal 2 said.  
  
"Just my luck." Sonic said, roundhouse kicking Metal 2. As the robot reeled,  
Sonic raced off, until Metal 2, stopped him. "WOAH! Roadblock!"  
  
[Now, it is time to die.] Metal 2 said.  
  
"Can't we talk about? Can't we all get along?!" Sonic said.  
  
[No.] Metal 2 said. Before he could attack, a massive energy blast slammed   
into the robot, destroying him.  
  
"What in the world?!" Sonic said. Next thing he knew, he saw a familiar robot  
landing on the ground. "METAL SONIC?!"  
  
[Hello, Sonic.] Metal said.  
  
"But...but...you were destroyed when you almost took out Kain!" Sonic said.  
  
[Yes, but the planet I landed on when I was blown up rebuilt me and gave me  
the technology to return here.] Metal said. [But, now is not the time for that.  
Robotnik has the Juraian power and the longer he has it, the more the chances  
increase that this planet dies! Tenchi and Shadow have somehow fused and is battling  
him now. You've GOT to stop Dr. Eggman! The planet...the universe needs your help!]  
  
"You're right, Metal. Thanks. I'll make sure Eggman goes down!" Sonic said.  
With that, the hedgehog raced off. Metal stood there, watching his flesh and blood  
self leave.  
  
[When this is over, we WILL fight again...] Metal said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over the skies of Jurai, the two god-like beings continued their duel. Sword  
clashed with sword, blast after blast, the two fought for the fate of the planet.  
  
"Give it up, Eggman! You'll never win!" Tendow shouted, firing a hail of  
Chaos/Juraian energy blasts.  
  
"HA! As long as I have the ten Wings of the Light Hawk, I'm invincible!"  
Eggman said. "All you have is THREE!"  
  
"I can fix that!" Tendow said. All of a sudden, the three wings appeared,  
followed by seven multicolored wings.  
  
"Impossible!" Eggman said, seeing the now-ten Wings. "How is that possible?!"  
  
"Luck, I guess..." Tendow said. As Eggman gawked at the new wings, a hail of  
energy blasts slammed into the fat scientist. He turned to see Sabian, Ryoko and X  
(who was wearing the Falcon Armor) hovering there, ready to attack him again.  
  
"Surrender now, Ivo Robotnik!" X said.  
  
"Yeah. We'd hate to mess you up before your court date!" Sabian said.  
  
"Fat chance!" Eggman shouted. Holding out his hands, the wings combined to  
form a circle, then fired a massive energy ball. Ryoko and X dodged the blast, but  
Sabian was hit by the full force of the blast, sending the warrior careening into  
the ground. As he slid across the ground, knocked completely out, Metal Sonic saw  
him, grabbed him and took him away from the battlefield, grinning.  
  
"Nice shot, Eggman!" a voice said. "MY TURN!" Next thing the scientist knew,  
he was knocked for a loop as a gold streak slammed into him. Eggman turned to see  
Super Sonic hovering right beside Tendow.  
  
"Stay out of this, Sonic." Tendow said. "This is MY fight!"  
  
"No way, man! This is OUR fight!" Sonic said.  
  
"I'll kill you BOTH and get it over with!" Eggman said, firing at the heroes.  
As they scattered, Sonic raced ahead, his golden shield turning blue as he reached  
ramming speed. Real little it did as Sonic went soaring into the ground after   
bouncing off the Light Hawk Wings. This allowed Tendow to attack Eggman, leaving a  
big gash on his back.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Tendow said, attempting to finish him off, but failing. With that,  
the two continued fighting.  
  
"Grr...this is going to be tough!" Ryoko said, watching the battle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In space, the two ships were in deadly battle with the Egg Carrier MK III-A.  
Both the Outlaw Star and Ken-Ohki were busy dodging the volleys of weaponry fired  
at them, while returning their own weaponry.  
  
"It's no use!" Jim said. "That ship is more powerful than both of our ships  
combined!"  
  
"The kid's right!" Nagi said. "We've got to pull out now!"  
  
"NO!" Tails shouted. "We can beat this! And I know where the weakness is! We  
just need to get it to fire its Egg Cannon!"  
  
"Tails, that's suicide." Melfina said. "We can't risk that."  
  
"We're gonna have to!" Tails said. "HANG ON!" With that, he fired the boosters  
on the ship, sending the Outlaw Star back towards the Egg Carrier. "C'mon, you bucket  
of bolts! ATTACK ME!" With that, the nose of the ship opened up, revieling the Cannon  
in plain view. "Do we have missles left?"  
  
"Yeah, but only a few." Jim said.  
  
"Then, I'll handle it!" Nagi said. "Get out of here, you three. Don't worry,  
I'll be fine!" With that, the comlink between the two ships went dead as Ken-Ohki  
raced off towards the ship. Tails pulled the Outlaw Star away from the Egg Carrier  
as they watched the events unfold.  
  
"Alright, you floating tin can, DIE!" Nagi said. Before the Egg Carrier could  
fire, Ken-Ohki used its own energy blast to destroy the cannon. The blasts that came  
through after the cannon was destroyed burst through the ship. This, in effect,  
destroyed the entire ship.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Melfina said. "She did it!"  
  
"Alright!" Jim said. "Now let's get back to Jurai! We need to stop Eggman!"  
  
"Right! Let's go!" Tails said. With that, the two ships raced back to Jurai.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on Jurai, as the planet 'died' arround them, Eggman and Tendow continued  
their sword battle. Whenever Tendow was knocked away, one of the other fighters  
would step in until Tendow was ready again. By this time, both fighters were very  
tired.  
  
"Alright, you freak." Eggman said. "This has gone on long enough!"  
  
"You're right. Let's end it!" Tendow said. They both held their swords in a  
attack posistion.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" Eggman said. "NOW, DIE!" With that,  
the two charged each other. As they got to each other, they swung their swords at  
each other, only to have them clash and put the two at a stand still. This resulted  
in a force blast that nearly knocked those around them away.  
  
"Woah!" Sonic said. "This is intense!"  
  
"I know." Knuckles said. "Who'd ya think'll win?"  
  
"Hopefully, it's the guy that looks like Shadow!" Gene said. As the two   
continued to stay like that, the wind resulting from the clash picked up. "WOAH!"  
  
"They can't keep that up much longer!" Zero said.  
  
"We've got to stop them!" Aisha said.  
  
"NO! Let them end it!" Suzuka said. As the two continued on, it appeared that  
Eggman was going to win.  
  
"HA! You idiot! You thought you can beat the new evil incarnate, did you? Now,  
you'll die for your mistake!" Eggman said.  
  
"That's...what...you...think!" Tendow said. "FEEL THE COMBINED POWERS OF  
TSUNAMI AND CHAOS!" Out of nowhere, a massive blast bursted out of Tendow's sword,  
sending Eggman sprawling. In quick fashion, Eggman's sword was destroyed and the  
scientist stripped of his robes. As everything settled, the heroes saw Tendow   
standing over the bawling form of Robotnik.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!" Eggman cried. "ALL MY PLANS RUINED!"  
  
"That's what you get, Eggman." Tendow said, grabbing the scientist's robes. He  
turned to the other heroes, who were busy cheering him. "C'mon, we got a planet to  
revive."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Tree Room, all the heroes, with the exception of Sabian, had   
gathered at the machine that had nearly drained Tsunami and Sasami. Washu, Tails and  
Jim had finished rebuilding, to the best of their ability, the same machine.  
  
"Well, will this thing work or not?" Samus asked.  
  
"Well, the explosion did a big number on it, but it should revive Sasami and  
the trees." Washu said.  
  
"But, what if it doesn't?" Aisha asked.  
  
"...then, we hope for a miracle." Tails said. "For everyone's sake, this HAS to  
work!"  
  
"Alright, Ayeka. Put Sasami in and let's start this up!" Jim said. Ayeka nodded  
and placed her sister in the tube that held her earlier.  
  
"Okay, Miss Washu. Let's do this." Ayeka said.  
  
"Cross your fingers, people. Because here we GO!" Washu said, turning the  
machine on. It hummed to life, as various devices flickered to life. Two metallic  
rods appeared from the top and, unexpectedly, absorbed the energy inside Robotnik's  
robes and from Tendow. The absorbing caused Tendow to defuse, bringing back Tenchi  
and Shadow. After a few minutes, the light show ended. The group looked to see Sasami  
stirring back to life and the Tsunami tree fully healed...but, not the other trees.  
  
"No...it wasn't enough..." Azaka said.  
  
"There must be another way!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Yeah, there must be..." Shadow said.  
  
"And there is!" Ayeka said, snapping her fingers. "Tails, remember how my tree,  
Ryu-Oh, was fully grown before we left?" Tails nodded. "It was caused by the Chaos  
Emeralds! Perhaps, just perhaps, we can use their energies to restore the other  
trees and the damage caused by Eggman!"  
  
"That's a great idea!" Tails said.  
  
"I'm on it!" Shadow said. In a matter of seconds, the black hedgehog teleported  
from the group and returned holding the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Sonic, ready?"  
  
"Let's do it!" Sonic said, as Shadow laid the Emeralds down. The two stood   
facing each other and raised one of their hands; Sonic, his left and Shadow, his   
right. Before they could continue, the two felt something gripping their free hands.  
The two turned to see their respective girlfriends, Amy and Mina with them, doing  
the same.  
  
"We're with you all the way, you two." Mina said.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, it's our mission, too!" Amy said.  
  
"Alright! Let's do this!" Sonic said. The four reached out, as if to grab   
something, grabbed "it" and began shaking their fists as they turned away. As they  
did, the Chaos Emeralds began spinning.  
  
"Just like with the ARK..." Knuckles commented. As the emeralds kept spinning,  
the group noticed that the trees were slowly reviving, but it still wasn't enough.  
  
"Oh, no! Oh, no! Whatdowedowhatdowedo?!?!" Mihoshi said, in a panic.  
  
"Help them!" Tails said, following what the four did. The others, knowing that  
there wasn't much to lose, followed suit. As they did, the channeled their energies  
into the seven gems. The gems, in turn, began empowering the trees again, but it  
was still not enough.  
  
"This...this is a disaster!" Tenchi said. "IT'S NOT WORKING!"  
  
"It has to! It just has to!" Sonic said. "I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING ELSE DIE   
AGAIN!" As he said, he turned Super, along with Shadow. "YOU HEAR ME! THIS PLANET   
WON'T DIE! I'M SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND I SWEAR I WON'T LET ANOTHER THING DIE AS LONG  
AS I LIVE!" As if the emeralds heard him, they released all their energies into the  
room, knocking the heroes away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uhhh...wha...what happened?" Shadow asked, coming to. He looked around, seeing  
the room restored to its former glory. As he did, he saw the others coming to.  
  
"Wow...whatta rush." Aisha said.  
  
"Tell me about it..." Zero said.  
  
"Did it work?" Funaho asked.  
  
"I say it did! We did it!" Misaki said.   
  
"ALRIGHT! Chalk one up for the good guys!" Gene said, pumping his fists in the  
air.  
  
"Ohhh...where am I?" Sasami asked, finally coming to. "What happened?!"  
  
"Let's just say, it's all over." Tails said, helping his friend up.  
  
"C'mon, let's see if everything's back to normal." Azaka said. With that, the  
group went out of the tree room and out of the palace. What greeted them out there  
surprised them all. Thousands of Juraians were standing there, all cheering for them.  
In the front of the crowd was a person that certainly surprised the group: King  
Azusa.  
  
"FATHER!" Ayeka cried out.  
  
"DADDY!" Sasami cried out at the same time. The two ran out and hugged him with  
all their worth. "We thought we would never see you again!"  
  
"Hahahaha...and it looks like you will see me again!" Azusa said, hugging his  
daughters.  
  
"Well, I say this is a defenant mission complete." X said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Washu said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EPILOUGE:  
---------  
  
After the battle, it was learned that the Chaos Emeralds, hearing Sonic's   
vow/plead, it released the energy it had gathered to restore all the damage caused  
by Eggman's presence on Jurai, including the destroyed GPHQ. The emeralds had   
returned to Earth, drained.  
  
As thanks for their services, the Juraian royal council payed Samus and the  
Outlaw Star crew handsomely (the others were offered the same thing, but they   
declined, much to the chargrin of Ryoko.). It is unknown as to what Samus Aran did to  
her money, but it is said that the Outlaw Star crew finally paid off Fred Lowe for  
his services and is using the remaining money to have a vacation.  
  
The heroes from Earth returned, knowing that their mission was complete. X and  
Zero returned to Maverick Hunter HQ and Knuckles returned to Angel Island. The others  
took the week off to sleep.  
  
But, what of Metal Sonic, Robotnik and Sabian...?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ungh...my head..." Sabian said, coming to. He looked around his surroundings,  
finding out he was in a dark room. He stood up and began looking for a light switch.  
As he did, he unexpectedly stepped on someone's hand, indicated when a female voice  
shouted "MY HAND!" and used said hand to punch Sabian's shin. "OW!"  
  
"Why did you step on my hand, stupid?" the girl said.  
  
"Well, it's dark, you know!" Sabian said. "Help me find a light switch..."  
  
"Found it!" another voice said. As the lights came on, Sabian saw the girl   
whose hand he stepped on, as well as the person who turned on the lights: A red  
quilled hedgehog. The girl punched Sabian in the jaw, finally seeing who he was.  
"Uh, Seiyuka...I don't think you should have done that..."  
  
  
"Well, he hurt my hand, Ashura!" Seiyuka said.  
  
"Ashura? Seiyuka?" Sabian said, coming to AGAIN. "Hey, weren't you two at the  
beach when Shanto attacked?"  
  
"Shanto? That big bug?" Ashura said. "Yeah!" Then, he reconised Sabian. "Hey!  
You're the guy that bug was after!"  
  
"The same!" Sabian said.  
  
"Hey, can someone keep it down?!" another voice said. The three turned to see  
a red-headed man walking in.  
  
"Merc?! What are you doing here?!" Ashura asked.  
  
"Beats me. Where IS here anyway?" Merc asked.  
  
"Ah! I see you guys are awake!" A voice said. The four turned to see Robotnik  
and Metal Sonic on the viewscreen.  
  
"Eggman!" Sabian said. "What do you want?! Where am I?"  
  
"Well, you're locked up in my Satellite of Eggs!" Robotnik said. "I hope you  
enjoy your stay. You're going to be reading fanfics for quite a while..." With that,  
the viewscreen went dead.  
  
"Reading...fanfics?!" Ashura said. The four looked at each other then ran to  
the window to see Earth far from their reach.  
  
"GET...US...DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
At long last, the first Sonic Muyo saga is over. Finito. Done. Completed! And  
I'm SO glad! A year of off and on work has finally come to this and I am glad that  
this is over!  
  
This fanfic will lead to my MST series, Mystery Anime Theater 2001-2002 and  
other connecting fanfic series.  
  
I hope you had fun reading these as I did writing them.  
  
Until next time...  
  
Read and Review,  
Ashura Hedgehog 


End file.
